The present invention relates to a music selecting system and a method that performs a selection of music suitable for a psychological state of a user by inferring the psychological state of the user through a heart rate measurement.
In general, apparatuses which are capable of automatically performing the selection of music that is based on the various psychological states of a user have been suggested. However, such suggested systems have not been able to be put to practical use since a suitable technique to measure the psychological state has not been described.
Accordingly, if a suitable emotional quotient of the user is determined by using the heart rate and biorhythm of the user, and a suitably specific genre of music can be automatically selected according to the determined emotional quotient, a time and an age, then, a music that suitably corresponds to the mood of the user can preferably be selected.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for the development of such an automatic music selection apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.